Target Practice
by Saber Knight
Summary: Uni takes on a pack of Dogoo for some combat training, but gets a challenge when something else shows up...


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _"This actually isn't supposed to be used against human targets, but you know Uni. No mercy and all that."_ -Explosive Mortar Combo Description, Hyperdimension Re;Birth 2

* * *

Uni looked down the sights of her rifle, lining it up with the Dogoo some 150 meters away. "Steady..." She breathed, right before pulling the trigger. Her aim was sure and true as the bullet soared through the air and hit the monster, making it explode into slime. Before the others could react, she already had her sights on the next one, her fingers pulling the trigger. The Dogoo bit the dust, and then another, and another.

By the 4th Dogoo, the monsters had turned towards Uni's hiding spot and were now hopping their way to her. She took out another 14 before they got too close, forcing her to jump out of the tree she was in to engage them directly. Her feet hit the ground, a Dogoo leaping at her before getting smacked by the butt of her rifle. Dodging out of the way of another Dogoo, she brought her rifle up and shot one that was about to tackle her.

One tried to get Uni from behind, but she just thrusted her rifle back, the force of the blow instantly ending its life. Jumping up onto her feet, she rushed out into the open, the Dogoos hot on her trail. She then turned and shot two more of them before having to side-step a lunge and roundhouse kicking another one. The second to last one went for her leg, but she quickly stepped back before sending it flying.

Uni aimed her rifle at the last Dogoo which just looked up at her with its puppy-dog eyes, wagging its tail. She shot it without a moment's hesitation.

"That was too easy." Uni said, placing a fresh clip into her rifle. A sudden, loud crash behind her made her spin around in alarm, her eyes widening when she saw a Galakryzer Mecha standing in front of her, sword brandished.

She jumped back, away from the strike that landed where she'd been standing. This monster was the dark lord compared to a Dogoo, but it'd still be a piece of cake if she transfor-

 _No!_ Uni thought, her eyes narrowing. _I want to become stronger, so I can't just transform when things get a little tough! I'll take it out... just like I am right now!_ With her mind set, she raised her rifle. "APHE!" She cried, pulling the trigger. The bullet hit the charging Galakryzer head on, digging into its armor and exploding, staggering it. She shot again and again, but the monster was guarding against her attacks, taking minimal damage as its health regenerated.

Uni gritted her teeth, about to use a different combo before the monster's two back-mounted cannons centered on her.

She quickly rolled out of the way as they opened fire, the mecha following up with a lunge and slamming its sword down onto her rifle which she used to block its attack. As it pushed her back, she knew she wasn't going to win in melee, so she twisted away, the sword going into the ground as she sent a critical shot into the thing's head.

Uni was suddenly sent flying back as she took a swipe from its arm, the girl just barely managing to land on her feet while still holding onto her rifle. "Full Clip!" She said, rifle aimed, the rest of her clip rapidly firing off. The Galakryzer took the full brunt of the barrage as it forced its way towards her, lunging forward as soon as her clip ran dry, forcing Uni to duck under its sword and roll off to the side. With no ammo in her clip, she whispered, "Full Buster", and a glowing line appeared on either side of her rifle. She pulled the trigger, a burning beam lancing out and breaking the monster's guard.

With that, it was time for Uni's EXE Drive! She wasn't going to use her signature EXE Drive, however, as she was going to try out something else. "Orbital Strike!" Time slowed, darkness enveloping the area until it was only the two of them left. To Uni, it looked as if the Galakryzer was moving in slow motion as it turned to face her, but it would never get the chance to react to her attacks!

Rifle in one hand, Uni held her other hand out in front of her, holographic displays appeared in front of her and the girl took in all of the information. When she had what she needed, she swiped the displays away and a large crosshair appeared on the ground underneath the Galakryzer. Target marked, she raised her rifle into the air, shouting "commence firing!" before firing off several beams that flew up into the sky. A moment later, they came down on the monster with fury, exploding and blanketing it with searing heat.

"This is the end for you." Uni simply stated as she knelt down and took aim at the Galakryzer's lion head. She pulled and held the trigger, her rifle glowing extraordinarily bright before sending a huge lance of magic energy at the monster. There was a flash of light and then the scenery returned to normal, and all that remained of the Galakryzer was a broken sword.

"Whew... I won." Uni sighed in relief, exhausted after that battle; but, she smiled, placing a proud hand on her hip. She'd won without transforming, and it felt great! She couldn't wait until she got to tell Noire!

"Dogoo~" Uni blinked in surprise, spinning around only to get tackled by a Dogoo. Her empty rifle fell out of her arms as her back hit the ground, several Dogoo gathering around as they started to cuddle with her, lick her cheeks, and bite at her clothes.

Uni cried out, struggling as she grabbed her pistol out of her inventory.

Several gunshots rang out through the forest in quick succession.

* * *

"I'm home..." Uni said, stepping inside.  
"Welcome home, Uni, how did it-" Noire said, looking up from her paperwork, her eyes widening in surprise.

Uni's clothes were lightly torn and she was covered in slime. When she noticed Noire looking at her, she looked away in shame, her face red. There was no way she could stand in front of her big sister and be proud about what she'd accomplished... after getting caught off guard by the weakest monster in the world!

Noire stood up and walked over to Uni, the girl bracing herself for the inevitable lecture... but she was surprised when her big sister placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're alright." Noire told her, a gentle smile on her face. Uni looked up, her eyes wide open. Her shock quickly turned to joy, the girl burying her head into Noire's chest as she hugged her. "H-hey! Now you're getting me all dirty!" The older girl cried out, but she didn't try to push her little sister away. "...Tell me all about it in the bath, OK?"

Uni eagerly nodded.

Whether she returned in victory, defeat, or an embarrassing situation, her big sister would be there for her...

That made her very happy.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not that far into Re;Birth 2 yet, so I've barely gotten to use Uni in combat, and I don't know her actual EXE Drive. I'm waiting to see it in-game, so I made a simple one up for her.**

 **Anyways, I finally finished this oneshot, which I wrote to show off Uni in action! ...Or something like that.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed it, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
